Colony High School Independency Club!
by A Rock Obama
Summary: Colony High School is just like any other Modern Japanese High School in 18th Century America, except it's not. Our protagonist finds herself in the classroom of John Aadma, Thomas Jefferson, Ben Franklin, and George Washington, and together they must try to overthrow the ruthless Principle George III.
1. First Day of School!

"Oh no! I'm late for school!" I quickly grabbed a piece of toast from the table and grabbed my backpack. I started running as fast as I could with the toast dangling from my mouth.

Allow me to introduce myself. I am a transfer student from Britain, and today is the first day of the new semester at my new school; Colony High School. Colony High School is just like every other Modern Japanese High School in 18th Century America, or at least, it's suppose to be.

"Alright!" I said aloud for some reason, "Today I'm going to try my best!"

When I got to school, All the students were standing outside, seeing which class they got into. I walked towards the board where this information is displayed, but I found my view obstructed by four gentlemen.

"Incredible. It looks like we are in the same class once again Jeffer-san."

"Hmm."

"Aww sweet! I'm in your class too! And so is Ben! Dude this year's going to totally kick ass!"

"E-excuse me, I can't see. Could you tell me which class I am in." I said.

"Certainly, uh, what is your name ma'am?" Said the boy with glasses. I told him.

"Oh, your in 2-C, same as us." He said.

The short man looked at me, "say, I haven't seen you before. Oh! You must be the new student. Well, hrm, I guess we should introduce ourselves , seeing we're in the same class and all. I am John Adams, but you can call me John. Or Mr. Adams if you prefer. This here is Thomas Jefferson, Ben Franklin, and, George Washington."

"Oh, um pleasure to make your acquaintance" I said nervously. The men who stood before me were slightly intimidating. The Jefferson fellow was a tall, imposing man with a rather long pony tail. He looked strong and stoic, but his hands were delicate like those of a violinists. John Adams was a much shorter man, and looked a lot angrier. Ben Franklin looked like he was 50. 'He can't possibly be my age.' I sun glared off his glasses, so I can't see his eyes. Washington was another tall man with an impressive physique. He wore a cocky grin and looked like he was willing to take on the whole British army by himself. All of them had blue hair.

"Well men, we can't waste anymore time dilly-dallying around here! We have a class to get to!" Washington said.

The five of us headed to room 2-C where the class was held.

The teacher was already present and looked eager to start the class. He was a tall, scary looking man who also managed to look extremely posh.

"Welcome students to another exciting year of schooling. My name is Mr. Townsend. Before we begin I have several announcements. Due to recent events we are forced to cut most of our funding for the school track team."

"What?!" Screamed John Adams, standing up, "as captain of the track team I will not stand for this!"

"Well then by all means, sit down John." Townsend responded. Several students started snickering. I could tell all ready that the classes view of John was not positive. He seemed to be obnoxious and disliked.

"Cheer up Johnny," said a student several seats behind John, "it's not like anything important was cut. You could just join the swim team like your brother."

John gave him a dirty look.

"Mr. Dickenson, that is enough," Townsend said, "please no more talking so we can get class started."

The notion of starting class clearly disinterested Jefferson, as he took out a book and began to read.

In sharp contrast, John Adams was vigorously taking notes. Why was he taking so many notes? It wasn't even real lessons, we were going over class rules. John didn't seem to care, he wrote away.

After a few hours it was lunch break. I brought curry for lunch today. As I looked around the classroom I quickly realized that I was the only one who didn't have anyone to sit with. This didn't last long though, as George was eagerly beckoning me to come to his table. I didn't seem to have any other options.

"Alright!" Washington said, "Welcome to the team! Tell me, are you interested In any clubs?" George Washington grabbed my shoulders and leaned over his desk, "As class president it is my sacred duty to make sure your transition to our school is amazing, and clubs are the perfect way to meet new people!"

"Would you stop being so in her face, she's clearly uncomfortable. You're far too loud."

Thomas Jefferson snickered. John got extremely red.

"No one asked you for your opinion Jeffer-san!"

"Calm down John, you're making a fool out of yourself in front of our new friend here." Ben said.

"Forgive me madam, I over reacted." John said.

I smiled, 'What is wrong with these people?' I thought.

George Washington laughed a hero's laugh. "John your such a gentlemen! It makes me completely sick!" George looked at me, "Hey! You haven't said anything yet! Are you going to join any clubs? As you know Johnny here" ("DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU IDIOT!") "Is the captain of the track team, Jeffer-san is Kendo club captain, and I," George Washington made his way on top of the table and did a dramatic pose, "Am CLASS PRESIDENT! Or at least I will be, once I run."

"Well, I haven't fully decided yet." I said. "Though, I was thinking about joining the swim team" I had been on my old school's swim team, and I thought I was pretty good.

Ben smiled and adjusted his glasses. "That sounds wonderful! John, don't you think so too?"

John looked extremely annoyed. "I don't care. It's her decision, whether right or wrong." He looked at me, "but track is clearly the superior sport, budget cuts or not! Humans were not made to swim."

"John, you're too much." Ben chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," I told John.

"NONSENSE! I'm not offended! I don't care that Sam's more popular than me."

"No one said anything about Sam." Washington said.

John looked flustered. "Well, hrm, it's good that you're participating in a club. Enjoy them while they last."

Soon it was time to go home. I started in the direction of my house when I heard a voice behind me.

"I live this way too. Mind if I walk with you?"

I turned around and saw Jefferson was looking at me. I looked around to see if anyone else was near by. There wasn't anyone.

Thomas Jefferson looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"S-sorry," I said, slightly red, " it's just have been around you this whole day, and I've never heard you say anything."

"I guess that's true."

We walked in silence for a while. Then he spoke again. "John is rather obnoxious. But he's been stressed recently. We all have."

I never really gave it too much thought, but there was a strange amount of tension going on at the school.

"It started last year. Principle George III started restricting the students. A lot of clubs were cancelled. The student council lost most of its power. Free speech has been limited too."

"That's terrible!" I said. "Is someone going to do something about this?"

Jefferson nodded. "We've decided to form a new club, outside of school. It's called the Independency club. Hopefully we'll be able to pool our knowledge to find a solution. If you're interested, give me a call." He handed me a piece of paper with his number written on it.

With that, Tom left me, and went into his house. 'Now what?' I thought, 'The principle sounds like an asshole, but how can a bunch of students do anything about it? These guys are in way over their heads.'

I eventually reached my house. After taking off my shoes I collapsed on my couch. 'Man, what an exhausting day!' I thought, 'ugh, what a rowdy bunch. Back in Britain our schools were much more polite.'

My cat climbed onto my lap and purred.

"I can't just go off and join some revolution club, even if the principle is terrible. That's insane. I don't know. Maybe I'm insane. What do you think Nyanta-chan?"

"Nyaa"

"You make a valid point" I sighed. 'I'm probably going to regret this.' I thought as I picked up the phone and called Jefferson's number.

"I'll join your club"


	2. Swim team tryous! Notice me Sam-pai!

As I walked to school this morning I ran into George Washington. He kept going on and on about this time where he cut down his dad's Apple tree or something.

Anyways, that's not important. I was too busy thinking about swim tryouts today. It was quite a beautiful day for it, I might add. I was nervous too. Samuel Adams is the team captain, and if he is anything like his brother, I'm in for a rough time.

My seat in class was at the right side of the room, by the window. This was optimal seating for several reasons. One, I could stare longingly out the window if I ever got bored, and two, it was on the opposite side of the room from John Adams. The right side of the room was populated by rather cool considerate men. One of whom was John Dicken-san, whom i spoke with before class.

"I don't know why you decided to join their club. I find the principal's ruling to be quite just, given the circumstances," He told me.

"Wait a second, Jeffer-san said you're in the club too!"

Dicken-san turned red, "I'm merely there to make sure they don't go overboard. I don't want to think about how John might ruin this school if left unchallenged."

Though I thought my desk was a safe distance from John, he was not the kind of person who would let that get in his way. As soon as he came in for homeroom, he approached my desk.

"Well madam, after much consideration, I have benevolently decided to add you as a member of the club. So congratulations and such forth." 'Jeffer-san already told me I could join the club, why did you just suddenly decide that I could join now?' I thought. Before I could actually say anything, John spoke again, "first and foremost we must go over the rules. Each member must represent the part of town they live in, Virginia, in your case. Meetings are every Sunday, and will be held in the Pennsylvania state house starting at noon. Don't be late. The last person to arrive has to supply the rum."

"Are you serious?"

"I am always serious. Listen, I can't say more, Mr. Townsend will come in soon."

After the start of homeroom bell rang, Mr. Townsend was still not here. He arrived several minutes after the bell carrying a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Sorry I'm late class. Now for today's announcements. The Principle has informed me that there will be a tax on any student who wishes to drink tea in his majesties school."

"Good God!" John stood up again. Why does he always have to make a scene? Look at Jeffer-san, he's so disinterested that he took out his violin and started playing it.

"For God's sake, John, sit down!"

For some reason the whole class started singing. I was utterly baffled.

While everyone was singing I looked to my left where the window was, hoping I could ignore the class by staring out of it. Sitting in the window was Thomas Jeffer-san, who was reading. How the hell did he get there? He was in his seat a second ago.

"What are you doing?! I can't stare longingly out the window with you there!" I screamed quietly.

"Hmm," Tom proceeded to exit the building via window.

I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed that.

"Oh that's normal," Dicken-san explained, "Jeffer-san likes to leave inconspicuously through the window whenever people start singing."

"How often is that?"

"More often than you'd expect," Dicken-san chuckled.

It was now lunch time and Jeffer-san did not come back. No one thought it was suspicious, though I doubt anyone noticed. He wasn't the most vocal of people after all.

I sat at a table with John, Franklin, and Washington again. I brought bento boxes for lunch.

"Wow, that looks really good!" Washington told me.

"Oh, thanks!" I smiled, "it's home made."

"I'm sure you're a terrific cook" Ben assured me.

I looked at Ben and notice he hadn't brought any lunch.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked him.

"Oh it's quite alright," Ben adjusted his glasses, "my species is photosynthetic," I hoped he was joking. The way the glare of his glasses always blocked my view of his eyes made it very hard to read him.

"Franklin, you can't just say things like that. It's weird," John scalded.

"I assure you John, I can say what I want. If I am photosynthetic who are you to tell me I'm not."

"What are you even saying?"

"Precisely what I mean to."

"Incredible"

As if he came from nowhere Thomas Jeffer-san was now sitting in the seat beside me.

"What the hell! You can't just teleport into class like that! It's rude!" I yelled.

"Hmm," he responded tellingly.

"You've missed a wonderfully conversation," John said, "Apparently our friend here is actually a plant."

"I know," Jeffer-san said.

John grabbed him and started shaking him, "Like hell you knew! Stop encouraging him when he says weird stuff like that! " I sighed. This is my life now.

...

After school was the start of tryouts for the swim team. I quickly used the locker room to change into my swimsuit and went out to the school's pool. As I walked out to the pool the team's captain stood before me. John's older brother had a completely different aura to him. While John had an irritated condescending feel to him, Sam was more calm and charming. He looked similar enough to John, but his hair was longer and a lighter shade of blue. His body was quite literally sparkling. He was also ripped. Like very much so. I had to contain myself to make sure I didn't get an explosive nosebleed and die.

"Oh, you must be the new girl," he said cheerfully, "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Uhh, y-yes." I stuttered awkwardly.

"Fantastic!" He said, "I'm sure you'll blow this tryout out of the water!"

That's not the only thing I'd like to blow.

"I-I'll do my best senpai!" I said.

"Well, it seems everyone is here. Water we waiting for? Let's start." I cringed severely at that pun. If he wasn't so beautiful I'd punch him.

I very quickly wondered why there were even tryouts. There were only seven people trying out and there were ten spots on the team. I guess it was just a formality? Well, unsurprisingly I made the team. Out of the whole team there was only one other girl, Elizabeth Wells. I was surprised to see that George Washington was on the swim team as well.

"I'm in every club!" He exclaimed, "To be a true leader you need to know the people, so I join every club so I can know as many people as possible!"

"How do you have any free time?" I asked.

"This is America! All time is FREE time!" He roared patriotically, as a bald eagle landed on his shoulder.


	3. Sit down John! A daring plan!

"Oh crap, I'm really late. John's gonna kill me!" I said running out the door. It was Sunday and my first meeting of Colony High School's Independency Club. Being rather late I didn't even have time to finish making toast, so I ran down the street with the whole toaster in my mouth.

I dashed into the room, completely out of breath. "You're exactly eleven minutes and thirty eight seconds late!" John said in an obnoxious tone, "though fortunately you won't be punished this time as the entire New Jersey delegation hasn't arrived yet."

"Cut her some slack, it's only her first day," the club president said. His name was John Hancock. Yes, another John. I found that this school has quite an abundance of them. Anyways, Hancock is in Sam Adam's class. Unfortunately Sam himself would not be attending the Independency Club, he had another Club with a similar goal called the Sons of Liberty Club. They were more about taking action than discussion, which is not really my cup of tea. Not even Sam's glorious figure could not sway me to join such a rowdy crowd. Not yet anyway.

Reluctantly I made my way to a table where the members from the Virginia neighborhood were. The tall stoic figure of Thomas Jeffer-san was not present, as he sat on the window sill, reading some book. Damnit, why do you even join a club if you're just going to read? Whatever. I sat at the table next to a man whose obnoxious smile was large enough to rival Washington's.

"Hello, my name is Richard Henry Lee, Virginia is my home!"

I can see that. You wouldn't be sitting at the Virginia table of Virginia wasn't your home. Shouting it won't make a difference.

"I just think it's an important thing to say aloud, as the Lee's are FFV, the first families in the Southern colony of Virginia!"

And... you ignored me. Great. Why is everyone here so obnoxious? Why is everyone here singing? No one sang back in Britain, this clearly most be an American thing. Or, does this take place in Japan? I have no idea really.

Well it seemed like everyone at the moment was present, except the members from New Jersey who apparently had better things to do. The first topic was whether the members of the Rhode Island militia should be required to wear matching uniforms. I don't get it, we all have the same school uniforms. It's not like we're going to war or something. Right? Oh God, what am I getting myself into.

"Dont worry madam," said Franklin, who happened to be nearby, "I assure you that we won't actually be taking up arms against the school."

I would love to believe you Franklin, but it's hard to do so with you suspiciously adjusting your glasses whenever you talk. It's freaking me out.

Anyway it appeared that the club clearly wasn't determined to actually find useful ideas to combat Principle George, but rather spent the entire time arguing amongst themselves. I sat in the club for three hours contemplating on why I was even there in the first place. I took a savory look at Jeffer-san, who was still seated on the window. He simply shrugged and continued reading his book. The only one who seemed more fed up with this bull crap was John Adams himself, who was so red that he looked more akin to a ferocious tomato rather than a human being. Finally he let loose his anger.

"GOOD GOD! While we are all here squabbling over minor details, Principle George is continuing to abuse students rights! Now is the time to act! We must declare Independency from the King, and become a school run by the colonists! I say vote yes for Independency!"

"Will someone shut that man up!" Cried a voice from the audience.

"Never!" John yelled back, "Never!"

Clearly having his fill, John stormed out of the building. Realizing the futility of staying here any longer, I followed his lead.

"Guys, it's 2:10, I have to go."

The rest of the congress seemed to accept my answer and I walked out the building. As I closed the door I heard the arguing continuing. It was just then that I noticed I was sweating profusely. Damn, someone ought have opened up a window. I looked around and saw John singing to himself about piddling, twiddling and resolving, and I left him to that. I had homework I needed to catch up on. I wouldn't want a time loop on my hands.

It was now Monday, and we were back in school. Now by we, I meant everyone except dear Mr. Adams, who apparently was not over the weekend's shenanigans. That was fine by me, it sure would be a lot quieter without his presence.

The swim meet was after school today. I was a fairly good swimmer back in my old school, though I'd be lying if I said that having Sam there wasn't going to be a major distraction. I might have difficulty concentrating with all that eye candy walking around.

As I walked to the pool area I saw Sam greeting me. "Ah, I see you've made it. I'm quite happy to see you again." Sam was extremely formal and polite. How was he John's brother again?

"G-good to see you too..." I stuttered. Damnit, I can't stay composed in this condition. I couldn't help but notice the budget in his Speedo. I blushed and quickly averted my eyes.

Luckily Sam didn't seem to notice. He must be really dense, which I guess is unsurprising given that this is a Japanese high school.

"It appears that we have a bit of time before the others arrive. Care for some tea?"

Where did you get that teapot.

Sam shrugged.

We sat down at a table by the pool, sipping Sam's tea. Damn, that's good tea. Samuel Adams you truly are a gift from God himself.

Sam's expression then turned a bit more serious. "Unfortunately it seems like it will be awhile before we can drink tea like this again. I'm sure you've heard of the new school policy regarding tea?"

"Yeah, didn't they like jack up the prices a ton?"

"Correct. Just the thought of all that extra money wasted is getting to me. I have a plan to get back at the principle, but unfortunately it requires me to damage the pool."

What are you going to do, dump all the tea in the pool?

"That was my plan exactly!" He said, a little too enthusiastically.

I was taken aback. Dump the tea in the pool? That just sounds crazy. Besides, if they catch us, we might be expelled, or worse, forced to clean the pool! Wait did I say us? You don't expect me to take part in this. Do you?

"That's completely up to you, though I'd be ecstatic if you helped out. Truthfully, I wanted to tell you this, since my act will leave the pool in unfavorable condition to swim. The rest of the swim team has already been informed and have agreed to my plan. But if you would rather keep the pool clean we will think of something else."

I sighed, "well I can't really refuse your offer if the rest of the team is ok with it." I didn't want to make things awkward by being the only person opposed to dumping tea in the pool.

"Excellent! We'll meet at the school at midnight. I was thinking of dressing as Mohawk Indians, so the staff would think it is just a raid."

That's a terrible idea. No one would be stupid enough to believe the Mohawks would go to such lengths just to dump tea in the pool. What would they have to gain? Of course, I didn't say any of that.

"Well, the others should be arriving soon. I had a good time chatting with you." He stood up and began to walk away. I had a good look at his backside before I too left the table to begin practice.


End file.
